Reason of Existence
by BookWormAnimeGirl
Summary: Nicholas and Lucy have been together for five years through almost everything imaginable. When Nicky finally pops the major questions though how will Lucy respond? Worse what happens when Lucy loses her memory of who Nicholas is but not what he is? Will he be able to stop her from doing something she might regret before hes ash on her sundae. 1st fanfic ever trying to work out bugs
1. The Questions

Nicholas's POV

"Today's the day every things perfectly set up and its been so peaceful the last few months." He thought as he hiked back to the house to pick up Lucy. They had been together for almost 5 years (if you dont count the time where they had been to stubborn to admit their feelings) and Nicholas was ready to finally ask the two big questions. He had set up the perfect picnic on a moonlight hill hidden by forest. He grinned and sped home to meet Lucy before she got there.

Lucy's POV

Nicholas said he had had a surprise for her. He made her promise to come tonight. Butterfly's flew in her stomach make her heart pound and her palms damp. She pulled in the Drakes drive and looked herself over in the mirror. Suddenly their was a tap on her window that made her jump and squeal. It was thoroughly embarrassing especially since she had been trained to be a hunter.

Nicholas stood grinning like an idiot as she fumbled to open the door. It apparently took to long for his taste as he grabbed the door handle and jerked it molded her to his body hugging her like she was his source of oxygen and he was drowning."I have something i cant wait for you to see" he whispered in her ear as he scooped her legs into his arms holding her like a new wife being carried across the new homes ground. He had only been this possessive a few times in their relationship so his vigor made her nervous and excited at the same time.

The butterfly's in her stomach seemed to turn into hornets as Nicholas ran through the woods. "Nicky where are we going?" she laughed as tree appeared and vanished in blurs. Her arms were wrapped around his neck so tightly that if he had still been a human he would most like have passed out by now. "Its a surprise" he said as he held her tighter. Soon they came to a beautiful hill where the trees were wrapped with dim lights illuminating a picnic that had every single food Lucy had ever said she had liked on their breathe came out wispy as she looked around at the field that Nicholas had turned into a montage of their entire relationship. She lightly slid to the ground as Nicholas set her on the ground. He seemed nervous as he rung his hands absently trying to judge her reaction. Suddenly she grabbed the tie he was wearing and kissed him beyond a point of reasonable thought.

"I take it you like it... Lucky" he said putting extra emphasis on her real name that she hated. Usually she would have hit him but instead she tugged him back down into another they broke away she panted"I don't like it one bit..." His face fell a little disappointed."I love it Nicky" smirking as she said her nickname for him. His face reignited with his contagious energy as he ushered her to their picnic.

They laughed and talked as Lucy nibbled on everything. She was thinking of talking Nicholas into sharing an ice cream sundae like they did on their third date when Nicholas got on one knee in front of her. She was so shocked that her eyes went wide and started to mist. "Lucky Hamilton will you please make me the luckiest man of eternity. I've loved you since before I think I even knew what love was and I know that I will never stop no matter what happens. Knowing this will you please become my partner for as long as fate allows. Will you marry me and become a vampire?"


	2. Hel-Bar Have Perfect Timing

**Quick shout out to my two followers thank you. I will be posting chapters as often as I can you two made my day yesterday i started throwing pillows at my parents because they wouldn't read your guys reviews I was so excited. Hope enjoy ~BWAG **

* * *

Chapter 2 Nicholas POV

I had taken the last 6 months preparing and rehearsing planning for every possible outcome and situation. I had asked for blessings and help setting up. Everyone was on board with me turning Lucy and marrying her we only had to wait for her answer. I thought it wouldn't be this hard that everyone just chalked it all up to scare commitment phoebes. Now though each second seem to last an hour and slice through his confidence like a machete. When he finally thought that he was going to lose his nerve and run like a dog with its tail between his legs she spoke so softly that even with his heightened hearing he barely heard her. "Yes," she breathed out wispy and emotional.

I sat there dumbfounded for a moment before I was kissing her. Our body's seemed to blur and run together like water colors. "I love you"'s were traded and it wasn't till an hour later we stopped panting. "I'm a vampire I don't even need air yet you somehow have me breathless." I said while pulling her closer so only our clothes separated us.

A twig snapped in the background but I was in the middle of putting the ring on Lucy's finger watching her reaction and didn't notice. It had taken me years to find the perfect ring but when her face light up like the way it was like a child who woke up to early on Christmas and saw Santa made it entirely worth. I had learned that i would do anything to make her smile.I also knew I would protect her at any cost.

Suddenly the smell of mushrooms hit me and Lucy's smile turned into a feral grin. I hated it when she fought but at least now she was trained so that made it a little better. The Hel-Bar seemed to crawl out of the woods like cockroaches and surround us. We were out matched by at 10 to 1 and yet all I could think about was were to put Lucy to keep her safe. Where was a closet when you needed it.

I spotted a crook in a tree and grabbed Lucy and jumped up into the tree. "What the..." her protests were cutoff with my lips. After a few moments I pulled back and turned my pheromones to high "Sit here and wait for not leave this tree Lucy no matter what understand?" She nodded looking slightly dazed by the sudden onslaught to her senses but I knew she would be cussing me out enough to turn sailors pink soon enough.

I jumped down into the fray of the Hel-Bar attacking each and every one with the same tenacity. "How dare they ruin this night for Lucy and me!" my mind screeched as my fists hit anything blue they could see. In the background I heard Lucy yelling something about me meeting the devil or something but I wasn't focused on her ranting. As long as she didn't hit me with the sharp pointy sticks she had found and started throwing with great force and accuracy I was fine.

Finally there was only 4 or 5 Hel-Bar left when suddenly they all attacked me but one who ran straight for Lucy. I was in the blaze of fighting when Lucy's scream cut through it like a jagged rusty blade. Every thing felt like it was in slow motion, Lucy had been pushed out of the tree and was falling 10 feet to the ground. No matter how fast I ran I wouldn't get there in time my brain knew this but my body didn't listen I ran faster than I ever brain was right though because before I got there Lucy's head smacked into a root with sickening force. I picked her up, methodically took off my shirt balled it up put under Lucy's beautiful bleeding head and turned back to the remaining Hel-Bar and unleash the demon inside me.

* * *

By the way yes I made that reference.


	3. Lucky Aim

**I know this is a short chapter and that all of them are pretty short but Im just starting and are trying to find out how to post chapters. Chapter 2 took me over an hour to figure out.~ BWAG**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

Everything was hazy and grayish. Her head ached but she felt like she was on a cloud. Then her sight focused slightly on a blur that seemed to shred the gray forms into bloody, dull confetti. It was like something the Academy would have in their party room. The Academy was kind of sick like that but you still had to love it.

Soon the blur slowed and came to her side. "Are you okay?" My tongue wouldn't move. My body felt like lead. It felt like I had been hit with a tranquilizer dart."I'm taking you to Geoffrey." he said as he scooped me up. I wanted to protest. Really I did but my body would not cooperate with me.

He ran so fast the grays seemed to blend together. _Its haunting and beautiful just like him. Wait why did I think that!_ I seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. I hated being carried usually but for somehow he made it right._ WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! _

My brain seemed to be moving at the pace of a snail. Within minutes we were at a red barn and he was storming in yelling for someone. For some reason I couldn't keep up with his words and something seemed to be calling me. The darkness was there taking my vision and slowly my hearing. Words bleed together like a child artwork in the rain. It got hard to think and soon thinking was impossible.

* * *

Nicholas POV

I couldn't go on without her. She was my universe and without her I couldn't even remember how to smile much less do it. They had said she would be fine but I wouldn't leave her side. I didn't sleep. I didn't eat either except when it was absolutely necessary for her safety. She had to be okay it would be all my fault if she wasn't.

*3 days later*

I sat by her side holding her hand staring at her engagement ring. It was slightly to big for her quick nimble fingers. I slowly kissed each finger then the back of her hand reliving every time I had ever held it, ever squeezed it to show her I was their. I would always be right there. "Please wake up Lucy, I love you" he whispered into her skin.

He heard her heart rate quicken but when he looked up she was still asleep. He frowned and looked back at the ring. "Wrong move scum" he heard from somewhere.

Before he even had time to look around he was on the ground with a slight weight on his back. His arms were being pinned by pale knees and he felt a pressure on his back over his heart. He looked at the bed to make sure Lucy was still okay but the bed was empty. "Lucy... WHERE IS LUCY YOU BASTARD?" He yelled rage infilling him.

He flipped the attacker off his back and pinned them against the floor. He was so mad his vision was tinted red. But the face wasn't some random person it was someone he knew. He loved them and thought they had loved him back. "Lucy?" he felt like the air in his lungs was forced out by a burly bouncer.

The girl under him snarled "I don't know anyone by that name scum. If you mean me: I'm Lucky, and so is my aim." At that last part she shoved a stake through my chest.


End file.
